Ron and Hermione from the water's point of view
by xXxAnonymousLoserXxX
Summary: A few short stories- I guess you could call the drabbles- about Ron and Hermione all centered around water. Please read and review! I hope you enjoy!


AN: These are just some short little stories- could you call them drabbles? - about Ron and Hermione. All the stories revolve around water. There's no particular order and they don't coincide with each other. Just a bunch of random little ideas I got in my noggin.

* * *

><p><strong>The River<strong>

Hermione's left cheek was cold. The smooth rock beneath it cooling it as her ponytail became quickly soaked by the frigid water. She lay on the ground with her head in the water, watching the trees. Thinking. Mostly about Ron. He'd left a few months back, and she felt more lost than ever.

As she laid thinking, she began to wonder what was keeping the river flowing in these sad, cold months. Despite the fact that it was below freezing outside, the river flowed. How? How, with its source of life and movement being probably hundreds of miles away, could the river possibly be moving? Why hadn't it just frozen over until the warmer months? Possibly because it knew all the animals that weren't hibernating needed its water? Or was it because it knew it COULD continue? That it was physically possible. She didn't know.

She decided to count the stones in the water by her head. One. Two. Three. Four. She couldn't count anymore, her vision was blurred with tears.

"Hermione!" she heard Harry call in the distance. She couldn't let him see her so upset, he would feel awful and she didn't want to dump that on him. She quickly dunked her head in the water and stood up, waiting for Harry to find her.

But Harry didn't find her.

HE did.

Ronald Weasley found her.

Hermione couldn't speak for a while. She was completely dumbfounded. Then he smiled that lovely crooked smile of his and opened his arms to her.

'_That Bastard.' _Was the last thing she thought before she ran to him and started hitting him. She hit him hard. As hard as she could. And he just stood there and took it.

"How could you?" she whimpered, as her strength began to drain from her. She stopped hitting him and moved away quickly, facing out to the river, trying not to cry. A few tears slipped out anyway and she wiped them away quickly.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I should never have left. I-"

"Of course you shouldn't have bloody left!" Hermione yelled, turning to face him with a red face. Trying to keep the tears back was now infinitely harder while looking into his bright blue eyes.

Ron was silent for a long time, just standing there with his head hanging like a child being admonished. Hermione didn't realize that he was crying until he pretended to stifle a cough and wiped his eye real quickly.

At that point, something in her snapped and she sat on the ground and began to sob. She couldn't help it, she scooted over to Ron and pulled on his hand. He willingly sat down with her and hugged her tightly. He cried with her, though he hoped she couldn't tell.

She could.

**The bathtub**

Three days. That was how long ago Harry defeated Voldemort. So many lives had been lost, so many families shattered. But so many people now had the chance to live their lives and raise families in peace. It had also been 3 days since Hermione kissed Ron.

But Hermione Granger wasn't thinking about that- okay, she was. It didn't really ever leave her mind, but there was another matter at hand- it had been months since she had last bathed properly.

She took a large towel and a change of clothes to the Prefect's bathroom and started the water. She was really looking forward to this. She finally shed her dirty, blood stained, torn clothing that she'd been wearing for months and slipped into the hot bubble bath. It felt like heaven. She soaked in the water until it had gone lukewarm, then she washed her hair and got out. She changed into her fresh clothes, finally feeling clean, and drained the water.

Hermione sat at the edge of the bath until it was drained. The steam remaining in the room was keeping her warm. As the last of the water was circling the drain, Hermione noticed a small popsicle stick just to the left of the drain. She chuckled to herself. It probably ended up there when Ginny had given Teddy a bath earlier.

Just then, the door opened and all the hot steam rushed out and Hermione got chills. Not from the cold, but because of the person who said her name, slightly startled.

"Hermione! Oh, sorry, I… um, didn't know you were in here." Ron said. He too had a change of clothes and a towel, obviously hoping for a bath.

"It's fine, I'm finished." She said, and made to leave.

Ron grabbed her arm. "Hermione, wait…" he said.

She spun around and looked at him, he stared back at her. She automatically thought back to when she kissed him… and he kissed her back. She looked at him, and he down at her.

Just as he started to lean towards her, just when she thought he might kiss her-

"Hermione, Harry said I might find you in- Oh, what's this now?" Ginny mused as she saw Ron and Hermione's awkward positioning right before they jumped apart, faces red.

"Bugger off, Gin." Ron mumbled.

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked, smiling at Ron's annoyance.

"Never mind, you're obviously _very _busy." And with that the clever redhead shut the door and went about her day, leaving Hermione and Ron alone in the bathroom.

It was quiet for a while until Ron cleared his throat and started the water. He then turned back to Hermione who was watching him with a small grin on her face.

"What?" he asked slightly confused.

Hermione stepped closer to him and said "Ronald Weasley, what were you about to do before your lovely sister interrupted?"

"Oh, that." He said, "Well, uh, I was just going to… er…" He didn't finish his sentence; instead, he focused on the water pouring quickly out of the faucet. His face was as red as his hair.

"If you can't tell me, just show me." She whispered, desperate to feel his lips on hers once again.

He smiled. "Alright."

And with that, he kissed her. His left hand twisted in her bushy brown hair while his right hand wrapped around her waist, keeping her safely fastened to him. Their kiss was getting more and more heated until-

SPLASH!

The two didn't even know they were moving until they collapsed into the enormous bath, now almost full. The two emerged in fits of giggles and Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and pecked him on the lips.

"I've got to go change, enjoy your bath." She said, and climbed out.

She walked out the door and Ron decided that he _definitely_ picked the right time to take a bath.

**The Kitchen Sink**

It was a warm summer night and Ron sat at the kitchen table, playing wizard chess with Percy. Though he wasn't concentrating on the game; his attention was captured by the brilliant bushy haired witch doing dishes just a few feet away. It'd been two months since Voldemort's defeat and he and Hermione had been pretty much inseparable since then. She stood so that he got a view of her from the side. He watched her face concentrating on every tiny stain on every single dish and it amused him an awful lot. Percy, noticing Ron's absence of mind, excused himself from the room.

"Well, I'd like to stay and finish our game, but I'm… er… a bit tired. I think I'll go lay down."

Ron said a quick goodnight to his older brother and went to join Hermione at the sink. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She put down the dish she was holding, smiling at his touch, and turning around to kiss him on the lips. What was meant to be a quick peck turned into a fully fledged snogging session right in the middle of the Weasley kitchen. Ron had his hands on the counter on either side of Hermione and he was leaning over her so that her hair was quickly becoming submerged in the soapy water.

When Hermione realized how wet her hair had become, she broke of their kiss, smiling at Ron as she grabbed her hair, brought it around in front of her face, held it above Ron's head, and rung it out, successfully soaking her boyfriend.

Ron just laughed and kissed her again.

**Water balloons**

Harry and Ginny stood at the kitchen sink at the burrow. It was the summer after their sixth year and Harry had just arrived at the burrow a few nights before. He and Ginny were filling up water balloons while Molly had Hermione helping her in the garden and Ron outside helping set up the tent for the wedding. Molly liked to do that a lot lately, keep the three of them apart.

"I reckon they're gonna love this." Ginny said, a mischievous smile on her face. Harry smiled back

"Let's go." He replied once all the balloons were filled.

Apparently, their timing was perfect, because as they stepped outside, Ron and Hermione-apparently finished with their day's chores, were walking toward the house, talking. Ginny and Harry each picked up a balloon and threw. At the contact of the cold water, Hermione shrieked and Ron yelped in surprise. Ginny set the bucket of balloons down in the grass and handed the three others balloons while picking one up for herself.

"Everyone spread out and THROW!"

Ten minutes later, all four teens were soaking wet and laughing so hard their lungs hurt. The horcrux hunt was miles from anyone's mind. Ron chased after Hermione with a green water balloon, aiming for her head. She tried to duck away from him but he grabbed her around the waist, brought her to him, and broke the balloon right over her head. She shrieked in playful glee. She reached for the bucket of decreasing balloons but could not reach it because Ron still had hold of her.

"Oh no you don't, Granger!" he yelled and he picked her up.

"Ron!" Hermione laughed, "Ron put me down! Put me down right now!" but secretly, she didn't mind. She liked this closeness. But all too soon, he did put her down. He placed her in the grass right next to the bucket and sat on top of her, being careful not to hurt her, and took balloons out of the bucket one by one and hit her with them.

"Oi, you are dead, Weasley!" she half shrieked, half laughed.

He got off of her and she immediately tackled him, dumping the rest of the bucket on top of him. The balloons broke one by one as they tumbled out of the bucket, further soaking Ron's face, hair, and chest. Some of the water backfired and hit Hermione, too.

After the two stopped laughing, Hermione rolled off of Ron and into the dirt next to him. She realized it was quiet. She couldn't remember when she'd last seen Ginny or Harry. But when Ron's hand found hers between them, she decided that she didn't care.

"You ready for this?" Ron asked her. She turned to look at him and he was looking at her as well. She didn't have to ask to know that he was talking about the Horcrux hunt. His hand felt so good on hers, she didn't want to think about leaving this happy place they'd created together; where it was just the two of them.

"I'm always ready." She replied with a sad smile.

They both knew she was lying.

**Sea and Tears**

The trio had been at Shell Cottage for the last 24 hours and Hermione and Ron sat out on the cliffs, watching the ocean. Ron had his hand around her shoulders and Hermione leaned into him. All had been forgiven when he'd saved her from Bellatrix, and right now, she didn't want to be away from his heat.

As if reading her thoughts, Ron spoke up after about 20 minutes of silence. "Hermione, I'm so sorry I left like that. And you can't imagine how sorry I am for not getting to you sooner when-"  
>"Stop it Ron. I forgive you leaving. And you couldn't have gotten there sooner." She comforted. "I'm just glad that we can be here. Like this. Together on the beach, it's nice." She whispered as she nestled further into him.<p>

Ron's face went beet red at this, though he wrapped his other arm around her. This motion led to them being enveloped in a more-than-friendly hug.

As they unraveled, Ron noticed- not for the first time- Hermione's arm. _Mudblood_ carved in angry red. It was the only scar that wouldn't be mended. Hermione would have to live with that her whole life. She noticed him looking at her arm and quickly hid it from view. She was so ashamed of what she was. Ron didn't see why she should be. She was brilliant and beautiful and amazing and bossy and she was _his _Hermione, his best friend. She was the girl he was in love with. And he would NOT let her feel inferior. He delicately grabbed her arm and rolled her sleeve up. Seeing the scar, he brought her arm to his mouth and kissed it. Right on the _Mudblood_. He then reached up and wiped away the tears that had started falling from Hermione's eyes. He was about to kiss her on the lips when he heard Bill's voice

"Ron! Hermione! Lunch is ready."

Hermione stared up at Ron with her big brown eyes, wishing he could do what he was about to do but knowing he couldn't because it wasn't the right time.

"We should go in." She said, breathing his air, still so close to him.

"Yeah" he whispered.  
>The pair stood up and took one last look at the sea before heading inside. Once almost to the door, Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek. It took him a second to follow her into the house, but when he did, he was bright red and his hand was directly over the spot where her lips had been.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about some abrupt endings or shaky beginnings. I was having a bit of difficulty with this one. It's probably because I got some other ideas that were off topic and had a hard time continuing on with the water related theme. I guess you could say I got a bit bored, but I could never get bored of Ron and Hermione. :D So leave me a review and all that good stuff. I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

-xXxAnonymousLoserXxX


End file.
